1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rodents and more particularly to methods and devices to trap rodents in a safe and dependable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rodent trapping devices, such as those referred to as mouse traps, are common household tools and come in several forms including the popular version sold under the trademark VICTOR. Though these conventional mouse traps are satisfactory, there are instances where the rodent seems to manage to steal the bait without tripping the trap. This is due to the fact that the rodent, in all cases, must be depended upon to displace a trigger. Herein lies the problem--the mouse can sometimes remove or partially consume the bait without actually displacing the trigger.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel device which will obviate these difficulties.